The Tale of the Mechromancer and The Eye of Death
by zayathevaulthunter
Summary: Maya, Axton, Salvador, and Zero catch two thieves.But these two muggers are just kids!But not just any kids, the legendary Mechromancer and her life-long bounty hunter friend, Zayne!They may be strong, but it looks like the Crimson Raiders have thier work cut out for them! An epic tale about adventure,romance,pranks,explosions,drunken stupors,and crotch shots!Hope you like!


AN: Hey guys! I decided to make another story about Gaige and Zayne. Oh, this is Gaige x OC, Axton x Maya, and Roland x Lilith. So, without further ado, let's get this story started!

Maya's POV:

The day I met the "Mechromancer" and " The Eye of Death" started pretty normally. I was woken up by Axton who blew a blow horn in my ear. As soon as the ringing in my ear stopped, I turned to glare at him. Roughly my age, about twenty-five years old, had dark brown hair, and had a sarcastic grin. By the time I was done trying to strangle him, Lilith yelled up the stairs, "Hey Axton, Maya you guys up for your mission?"

"Yeah, just a minute!" I replied running into the bathroom, throwing on my clothes, and running down the stairs. Axton was already down there, along with Zero- a tall twenty- five year old in a black assassins suit, a helmet, and sword on his back-, Salvador-a short twenty-five year old with a Spanish accent- ,Lilith- A tall woman with red hair and(like me) blue tattoos-, Brick- a very tall, very muscled guy-, Mordecai- an also tall man with a mask and a sniper on his back-, and Drayzen- a seventeen year old engineer that has brown hair, blue eyes, and burn scars across his arms.

"OK, your guys mission is to investigate a spot in Lynchwood where there have been multiple killings and robberies of the bandits in the town, find out whoever's doing it, if their friendly bring 'em back here, if they're not, well, you know what to do," explained Lilith.

"Alright, everybody suit up and meet me by the fast travel station in five!" Axton said.

Once me Zero, Axton, and Salvador got to Lynchwood we started heading towards the spot where the robberies have been happening. It was late when we got to the spot, so we decide to camp out for the night. But since I couldn't sleep, I decided to just lie down and look at the stars. But, after about everyone was asleep( well, almost everyone, Zero doesn't sleep) , I heard a noise. So, without anyone noticing, I slipped away and looked around. That's when I saw a small shadow, looting our stuff. I grabbed my pistol and shot at it. It jumped back and ran away. Zero must've heard the ruckus, because he used his hologram to go in front of it, while the real one grabbed its arm.

But apparently, the little bugger had an accomplice. Because, out of nowhere, another thief ran out and punched his mask. Startled, he let the first one go. During that time, the second one grabbed the first one and started to run away. But before they got too far, I phaselocked them long enough that the energy from the phaselock to knock them out.

"Wha's goin' on guys?" Axton asked sleepily.

"Well, while you were sleeping, me and Zero caught the bandits that were causing so much trouble," I said, slightly annoyed at his and Salvador's timing

"You did?!" Axton said, finally waking up.

"Yes we did," I replied indignantly.

" Um, Maya, are you sure that these two are the bandits?" Salvador asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Well, come look," he said.

When I got over there and took a good look at them, I realized what he had meant. The thieves that had tried to mug us were only kids! The oldest on looked six-teen at the most and had bright red hair. She wore a black hoodie, gray pants, a spike choker necklace, and bright neon yellow goggles. The younger was actually around ten, had bright white hair, and a tattoo of a deck of cards with the words '_ Poker Face_' under them on her shoulder. She wore a sleeveless red shirt, black pants, and also wore an eyepatch on her right eye. Axton sighed.

"Why don't we take them back to Sanctuary, get' em checked by Zed, and interrogate them when they wake up?" Axton offered.

We all agreed. But, little did we know, that those two were going to be the ones that were going to help us change Pandora forever.


End file.
